


The Beasts and The Boy

by askthejackfrost



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthejackfrost/pseuds/askthejackfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the annual sacrifice to the twin brothers- a werewolf and a vampire- to keep the town safe, but there is something different about this boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a BlackIce Week event. Also, I may add more chapters.

Koz sniffed the air. He smelled blood and knew his brother was feeding. He was glad Pitch did it away from him. He hated seeing the fear in the person's eyes as he fed. Pitch was the opposite, he relished the fear, practically breathed it in. He heard a thud as the human dropped to the floor, not dead, just passed out. Pitch was a vampire, while Kozmotis was a werewolf. How they became completely different creatures is a long story, thousands of years old, though they themselves still only look in their mid thirties. "When will the town's next sacrifice be?" Pitch asked as he seemed to come from the shadows. "Tonight." Kozmotis replied, frowning. He hated how Pitch had demanded a virgin sacrifice each year in exchange for the town's safety, but went along with it. Not only were they brothers, they were twins and lovers, which in the mythic world was not unheard of. "Come on, Kozmotis! Change already! I want to see who they are choosing." Pitch said excitedly. Koz sighed and stripped, not wanting to rip his clothing, then changed into a dark brown, almost black wolf about the size of a small bear. He lead the way, making sure to take the shadiest path for Pitch's sake.

They watched from the woods as a boy of 18 was prepared for the ritual in the center of town. He had puffy tear filled blue eyes and had to be ripped away from his sister. He had a shock of snowy hair that was messy, no matter what they tried to do with it. He was thin and lanky, but not overly so. He was washed in herbs and strong scented flowers, then dressed in the ceremonial clothes, a white robe and pants, gold jewelry, and no shoes. Koz and Pitch looked at each other and shared the same thought. They were going to keep him as a lover. He was much to beautiful to take blood from(not that Koz had a part in that anyway).

Midnight came around, but it seemed to take forever for the twins. Their sacrifice had just been tied to the pole and his family said their last goodbyes before everyone left. Koz trotted out of the woods to sit in front of him, while Pitch untied him. "P-please, kill me quickly." Jack sobbed. Koz changed into his human body, not caring he was naked. "Silly boy, were not going to kill you." He said, wiping the tears away, making Jack jerk away in fear. "We want you to stay with us." Pitch purred, coming into his vision. "But... The town says-" Jack began, eyes wide. "Shhh. What's your name?" Koz asked. Jack began to calm slowly, but was still wary. "I'm Jackson Overland, but everyone calls me Jack Frost." He said. "Come with us, Jack, we'll keep you safe." Pitch said, brushing his cheek, making the teen jerk away again. Koz changed back and began to lead the way, as Pitch carried Jack bridal style back to their cottage deep in the forest. 

The person that was there had left, not that either beast cared. Pitch put Jack down and let him wander around, while Koz changed back and slipped his clothes back on again. "This is your home now." He said. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you." Koz said, smiling reassuringly. Pitch nodded in agreement. "I promise not to lay a fang on you." He said. 'Yet.' He thought. "But if you try to escape, there will be a punishment." Pitch added. Jack nodded, then turned his back to the twins to look around, though his mind screamed at him not to. Pitch walked behind him and kissed his neck, keeping his fangs in. Jack shivered and leapt away. Koz growled at his brother in warning. "Not yet." He said. "He's not ready! Jack, you must be exhausted. Come, I'll show you the bedroom." Koz said, offering his hand. Jack took it hesitantly, following him to the bedroom. He gratefully climbed into the bed, but couldn't sleep. He was too terrified. Koz left, but listened to hear if he tried to sneak out the window. Eventually, Jack did fall asleep, considering himself lucky not to be killed.


	2. Chapter two

When Jack woke up he was not alone in the bed. The werewolf was spooning the vampire as they slept. He gasped and leapt out of the bed, backing up. He remembered yesterday, and tears stung his eyes as he sunk to the floor in despair. He was never going to see his family again, or his friends. He heard the creaking of the bed as one of the monsters sat up. He looked up to see the werewolf looking at him with tired gold eyes. He was in his human form, but it didn't mean Jack was any less scared. "Jack? Are you hungry?" He asked, and the teen shook his head. "Come back to bed, you were up late. Plus you need to adjust to our sleeping schedule." He said. Jack shook his head, sniffling. "Would you rather sleep on the couch?" He asked. Jack nodded, standing slowly. "I'm Kozmotis by the way, and this is Pitch." He said. Jack said nothing, still scared and tired. He only got 3 hours of sleep. Koz smiled kindly. "There is a blanket on the back of the couch, feel free to use it." He said before laying back down and falling asleep again. Jack may have been there against his will, but he was raised to be polite. "Thank you." He murmured before heading to the living room and laying on the couch. It wasn't as comfy as the bed, but Jack was too tired to care as he cried himself back to sleep.

Jack was woken up by a wet nose on his belly and he laughed, pulling his shirt down. He realized where he was and who's nose it was, becoming serious in a matter of seconds. He looked at Kozmotis puzzled. He had no idea werewolves wagged their tails... Or were ever happy at all. "K-kozmotis?" He asked. The dark wolf wagged more then dropped a dead rabbit on his lap. "He wants you to eat." Pitch said, chuckling at Jack's startled face. "D-do you have a knife I could gut it with?" Jack asked, looking at the vampire. He shrugged. "I can go get one for you. we've never had use for one." He said. Jack nodded, going to the fireplace. It was cold, so Jack went to the door to go out and get wood, but was yanked back by Pitch. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed. Jack gulped. "T-to get firewood. I-I need to cook the rabbit somehow." He stammered, visibly shaking. Pitch let him go. "Koz, go with him, make sure he doesn't run. I need to find him a knife." Pitch said. Koz had changed back, and pulled a pair of pants on. "Ok. Lets go Jack." He said, smiling softly. Jack was starting to warm up to the strange creatures, but Kozmotis more so. He was kinder and seemed to want what was best for the human teen, while Pitch was more possessive and looked at him hungrily, and not in a 'I'm going to suck your blood!' Way either. It made Jack shiver. 

They returned a bit later with arms full of wood that would last them about a week if only used for cooking. Good thing spring was coming. Jack stacked it by the fire place, and jumped when Pitch stepped out of the shadows next to them. "I've skinned and gutted the rabbit." He said. "T-thank you." He said. He placed some wood in the fireplace, then took the match offered to him, lighting the fire. He took a stick and skewered the meat and started cooking it. Koz watched closely. He hadn't had cooked meat in millennia. "Smells good." He said, and Jack nodded. Pitch stayed silent, eyes on the boy. He wanted to take him now, but Koz was right, he wasn't ready.

A week had passed without a hitch and Jack was finally trusting of the twins. He adjusted to their sleep schedule, and slept in the huge bed with them, even though it still made him blush. He shared his first kiss with Pitch, though it was unwanted at first, he warmed up to the idea that men could be lovers too. At first he had argued it. "It's not right! Its not in the bible!" He had gasped, pushing the vampire away. "Neither are creatures like us." He had said back, then kissed Jack again. He let it happen, and now the twins kissed him whenever and wherever they could, loving Jack's blush. 

Another week, and Pitch couldn't wait any longer. "Jack, I want to make you mine. Let me take you." He said, pressing him to the wall and grinding his hips against Jack's. the teen moaned and Koz perked up at the sound. He watched as the two rutted together for a moment, finding it incredibly arousing. Using his strength, he scooped them both up, then deposited them on the bed. "Continue." He said, licking his lips. It was rare Pitch got to top, Koz being dominant most of the time, so taking Jack would be a treat. "Pitch! More!" Jack gasped, arching his back. Pitch stripped the mortal teen, eyes roaming his body. He was half hard and panting, looking up at the vampire, who smirked down at him. "I'm going to make you feel better than you ever have in your life." He purred, motioning Koz over. Koz knew what to do and started licking at his entrance, making the teen gasp and moan. "K-kozmotis! No! It's d-dirty there!" He rasped, then moaned as a finger slipped into him. Pitch stripped and watched the show, hard and dripping. When he deemed Jack ready, he nudged Koz away, then slipped into his tight heat. "Oh, Jack!" He moaned, wiping away the pained tears. He allowed the teen to adjust before moving slowly. Koz did the opposite, his instincts kicking in as he slammed into Pitch with a growl. Jack moaned, spreading his legs wider as Pitch fucked him, moving faster and deeper. Koz just slammed into Pitch, making him moan as he received pleasure from both ends. "Jack! Kozmotis!" He cried, fighting his own instincts to sink his fangs into Jack's neck. Instead he kissed him roughly, but Jack couldn't reciprocate as he was too far gone in the pleasure. He just panted and moaned, writhing around. "P-please! Pitch, please!" He begged, not knowing what he was begging for until that coil in his abdomen snapped and he came hard across his chest. Pitch hissed and came deep into the teen, triggering Koz to fill Pitch with a sound akin to a roar. The twins pulled out, collapsing on either side of Jack, smiling contentedly. The mortal teen had passed out, but that didn't stop the twins from licking his chest clean and kissing roughly above him each time their tongues met on his chest. Once he was clean, they rested next to him, and watched him sleep peacefully, both had a content smile on their faces. "I get him tomorrow night." Koz whispered, smirking and nuzzling Jack's neck. Pitch nodded. "Fine, then I get you." He grinned. Before they settled down for sleep, seeing as the sun was coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is a dick, but realizes he was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep. A little longer than the other two chapters

Jack woke up first. He was sore and still groggy, but content. The moon was just rising and Jack went downstairs to find something to eat. Since he came, the Twins had gone out and gotten him edible human good such as bread, meats and cheeses, and fruit, which they kept wrapped in cloths right outside in a small root cellar that Koz dug for him, then covered with a thick layer of insulating moss. He pulled out a wrap with bread meat and cheese, eating it quickly before going to the well to get some water. He was allowed outside now, as they knew he wouldn't run. He was content with them, and after last night, he wouldn't leave them for the world.   
Heading back inside, hunger and thirst sated, he tripped and cut his leg on a rock, hissing in pain.   
"Fuck!" He growled, limping back inside. He was suddenly wrapped in strong arms.   
"You're hurt." Pitch said, pupils dilating at the scent of blood. He knelt down, slowly licking the blood up from Jack's shin, shivering. He had never tasted anything so wonderful in his life, and continued to do so until the bleeding stopped. Jack watched, partly disturbed, and partly fascinated, blue eyes wide. The vampire was suddenly shoved aside.   
"Enough." Koz growled, wrapping the wound and standing.   
"It's ok, Koz! I-I fell! He didn't to it!" He said as the larger of the twins rounded on the other, claws extended. "I tripped outside! He was cleaning me up!" He said, jumping up and getting between them. Koz visibly relaxed, nuzzling Jack's hair.   
"M'sorry Pitch." He said. Brother or not, he'd hurt Pitch if he ever laid a fang on Jack.   
"I'd never hurt our precious Jack." He said, sounding offended, but joined the group cuddle. "Though I am hungry." He said, pulling back reluctantly. "It's my turn to get food first." He said, heading out to find a quick meal. Jack gave him a kiss before he left, then kissed Koz.   
"I've already eaten, no need to worry about me." Jack said, pushing him onto the couch, just cuddling with him. Koz smiled, rubbing his cheek along Jack's covering him with his scent. He already smelled like the twins under his own crisp winter and pine scent, but they liked to make sure it stayed. He was theirs. 

Pitch came back a half an hour later, taking Koz's spot on the couch, cuddling with Jack.   
"How's your leg?" He asked, nuzzling his neck. At first when Jack had arrived to live with them the action scared him, seeing as Pitch was a vampire, but now he relaxed into the touch, knowing it was a possessive action.   
"Fine. I've had worse." He said, and the vampire chuckled.   
"I'm sure. You were quite reckless as a child. You've told some stories." He said, kissing him. Jack kissed back, humming softly, eyes closing. They pulled apart, and Jack rested his head on Pitch's shoulder, smiling. 

When Koz got back he was panting. Hunting for him took a lot more effort, as he had to chase down large game. He had gulped down some water before coming in, and now sat with his two lovers.   
"Can we just cuddle tonight? I'm still sore from last night." Jack said, and Koz immediately agreed.   
"Of course!" He said, running fingers through his hair.  
"But-" Pitch started, only to be smacked by his brother and given a stern look. He pouted, but said nothing else. He guessed they could take a break for a night. Jack smiled at their antics, draping himself across their laps, stretching.   
"Tomorrow I want to go for a walk through the woods." He said, and Koz laughed.  
"Demanding thing, aren't you?" He asked, rubbing his cheek with the backs of his fingers. He nodded, closing his eyes. Pitch rubbed his belly, and he curled up on himself with a gasp. Both the twins looked startled, and we're ready to look him over to see if he was hurt.  
"That tickled!" He said, giggling softly. Koz relaxed and Pitch sighed in relief. Jack laughed at them. For 'beasts' or 'monsters' as some would call them, they cared more about Jack's life than most of the people in his village. He sat up and kissed them each deeply in turn, then smiled. He saw their eyes roam over him hungrily, and he laughed.   
"You guys! I said not tonight." He said, punching them lightly. Pitch pouted and crossed his arms, and Koz sighed.   
"You're right Jack. I'm sorry." He said. He sighed softly, smiling. He never thought he'd be so content here. Only two weeks in and he felt more welcome than he ever did back home. Other than his mother and sister, no one gave him a second glance, some even outright hating him for the trouble he caused. He hadn't played any pranks on the twins yet, but he would. He'd have to start with something small. Maybe a bucket of water over the door prank. He laughed to himself, and the twins looked at him funny.   
"S'nothing." He said, smiling. "Good memories is all." He added, and Koz smiled. He began to run his fingers through Jack's hair, and the teen smiled, closing his eyes. Pitch tried to be clever by massaging Jack's thighs, but the boy slapped his hands, scooting up so he was only on Koz's lap.   
"I said no, Pitch." He said, and the vampire groaned.   
"But, Jack!" He said, looking like he was going to pout. Jack turned his back to the vampire, mad at him.  
"No." He said again, more firmly and tucking his head under Koz's chin. Pitch stood, walking out the door, a frown on his face. Jack felt bad, and went to call him back.   
"Jack. You said no, and he didn't listen. Let him sulk. I'm sure he'll get over it." Koz said. "Come on. I promised I'd teach you how to swim, didn't I? Let's go, it's a warm night tonight." He said. Jack stood, looking happy again, making sure to hide his nervousness from the werewolf.  
"Ok." He smiled small. He let Koz lead the way to the pond.   
"I can smell your nervousness, Jack. What's wrong?" Koz asked, taking his hand. Jack looked at the dark water, taking a shaky breath.   
"I almost drowned in here once." He said quietly. "My sister and I were ice skating and the ice was too thin. I saved her, but fell through instead. I almost died. The shock turned my hair white." He said, squeezing Koz's hand tight as the memories flashed through his mind. "I-I remember the feeling of the water filling my lungs. I-it hurt. It burned. You won't let be go under, will you? You'll keep me safe?" He asked, tears pricking his eyes. Koz knelt down and pulled Jack into a hug.   
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. We don't have to if you don't want." He said. Jack shook his head.   
"I want to learn, but I'm scared." He said, wiping his eyes. "Just stay close, please." He said, stripping down and looking back at the water. Koz stripped too and went in first, holding his arms out for Jack. He went in slowly, but Koz was patients, and encouraged Jack.   
"You're doing great. Just come to me and I'll keep you safe." He smiled. Soon, Jack reached his arms and clung to him, the water only up to his waist. "Let's wait here a moment." He said, voice quiet and soothing. Jack nodded, trying to even out his breath. He heard some splashing and turned, seeing Pitch coming towards them.   
"Jack. I'm sorry I kept insisting earlier. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He said, and Jack smiled.  
"Thank you, Pitch." He said, hugging him. "Will you help me to learn how to swim?" He asked, and Pitch nodded.   
"Of course." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am warning you all once more incase you all ignored the tags. This has major twincest. Also, this chapter is mostly porn. Enjoy!

Swimming lessons went on for about a week. They would sleep during the day and go out after they had eaten. Jack grew more confident and could do the doggy paddle, though he still never went deeper than his belly button. Jack woke up on Wednesday night and looked outside, pouting. It was raining. He dashed out and grabbed food, then came back in, munching on it.   
"No swimming tonight?" Koz asked, and Jack shook his head. He finished the last piece of bread, then his cheese before turning to Koz, smiling a little more when he saw Pitch come down the stairs.   
"Tonight we can have a little fun." He said, grinning. Pitch perked up immediately, and Koz pulled Jack close, kissing his neck.   
"I like the sound of that." He said. Jack bit his lip, holding in a moan. Neck kisses made him weak. Pitch came up behind him and slipped his hands under Jack's shirt.   
"It's been a whole week." Pitch said.   
"Well, unlike you I don't think of sex all the time." Jack teased, pressing his ass back against Pitch's growing erection. The vampire hissed, loving it.   
"But, I have wanted to try something." He added, wiggling out of their grip. He stripped his shirt off, then pushed them both towards the couch. He was unsure how they would react, but he was trying to be as confident as possible.   
"Pants off." He said. Pitch looked curious, but followed after Koz, who listened. Jack stripped each of them of their shirts and then got to his knees before them. He took each of them in hand, his face bright red as he stroked them to full hardness. He leaned in and licked at Pitch's cock, still stroking Koz's. He sucked on the head before slowly taking more in. It was strange, but he found he didn't mind it. He gave a hard suck, then moved over to Koz, doing the same for him.  
"Jack." Pitch growled, wanting to take him right there.   
"No, Koz gets me tonight. You got me last time." He said, standing and taking his pants off. Jack began to stretch himself, whimpering and biting his lip. He saw how hungry the twins looked as they stared at him, and he let out a moan. When he felt stretched enough he urged Pitch to stand and Koz to lay down, and he straddled him, sliding into Koz's cock, moaning. Koz grabbed Jack's hips and let out an animalistic growl that sent a shiver of want right up Jack's spine. He felt Pitch settle behind him and watched as Koz bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans as Pitch entered him. Jack began to bounce on his cock, mouth open to let out all his needy and desperate sounds, knowing how it drove the twins wild.   
"Kozmotis! Oh!" He cried out, scratching his chest. He felt Pitch press against his back with earth thrust into Koz, and Jack began to match Pitch's pace, making Koz moan. "Fuck! Jack! Pitch!" He cried out. Jack leaned forward and kissed him before leaning back and turning his head to kiss Pitch. Pitch couldn't resist, and he moved to Jack's neck, biting down. He screamed, but not in pain. All he felt was ecstasy and he tipped his head, letting Pitch drink. "Yes! God, yes!" He cried out. Pitch pulled away, not wanting to hurt his love, and lapped at the wounds until they stopped bleeding. Koz watched in a lust filled haze, noting how Jack didn't seem to mind Pitch's bite. He felt Jack's pace start to falter and he moved one hand from his hips to his cock, pumping it. "Cum, Jack!" He growled, and Jack did just that, creaming his lover's names as his cum splattered across Koz's chest. Jack squeezing around him made Koz cum, filling Jack with a growl. Pitch thrust in a few more times before stilling with a groan, filling his brother. They all sat still, catching their breaths. Pitch was the first to move so Jack could move, then Koz sat up, kissing the bite mark on Jack's neck.   
"He didn't hurt you?" Koz asked.   
"No, it felt amazing." He said, smiling. Koz chuckled and kissed him.   
"Good. I'd hate to have to hurt my own brother." He said, and Pitch snorted.   
"You couldn't live without me." He said, Jack laughed at their antics, then headed outside to wash. He used the rain, as it was coming down rather heavily anyway. The twins came out moments later still bickering good naturedly. Jack grabbed the almost full bucket of water and splashed them, laughing at their shocked faces. "Wash up you two! I want cuddles." He said, still grinning. Koz chuckled, cleaning up, and Pitch followed. Jack waited for them, then they all headed inside. Koz shaking to get the water off his body. They headed inside and curled up, still wet on a blanket that Koz laid on the floor in front of the fire place. Jack lit a fire and settled in, happy as could be squished between his lovers. Suddenly Pitch nuzzled his neck.   
"Jack. You taste so good." He breathed. Koz growled, but Jack held up a hand.   
"You can take some more." He said, blushing. Pitch's eyes lit up and he extended his fangs.   
"I'll make it good." He breathed, biting into the mark already made. His mind now unclouded by pleasure, Jack expected a little pain, but none came only a jolt of arousal.   
"P-pitch!" He moaned, arching up, cock becoming hard once more. Koz watched to make sure Pitch didn't take too much blood, but his brother pulled back before he even said anything. Pitch licked the wounds until they stopped bleeding, then grabbed Jack's cock. The boy gasped and bucked up into his hand. Fangs retracted, Pitch leaned in and took his cock into his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head. Koz watched, wanting so badly to bend one of them over and fuck them until they screamed, but he let them have their fun instead, taking himself in hand. Jack saw and swatted it away, he beckoned the werewolf over and made sure he was close enough to lean in and take him into his mouth. He only got halfway down his cock before it felt like too much, so he used a hand for the rest. He moaned around Kozmotis as the pleasure he was feeling from Pitch doubled with the vampire's speed. Koz was trying to hold in his sounds, but the sight of Jack's mouth full of his cock and his brother deep throating Jack made him groan. "Fuck." He breathed. He reached over, grabbing Pitch's cock and pumping it in his hand, making his brother moan around Jack, who came, having still been sensitive from their first round. It surprised Pitch, so some dribbled down his chin, but the rest was swallowed down eagerly. Koz game into Jack's mouth, and the boy nearly choked, but managed to swallow most of it. Koz pumped Pitch until he came onto his hand, moaning.   
"Fuck!" He hissed, but Koz grabbed him, licking Jack's cum from his face before kissing him roughly. Jack watched, wiping his face clean and licking his fingers. When the brothers broke apart, Jack scooted between then, grabbing Koz's dirty hand to see what Pitch's cum tasted like. He licked one finger and swallowed. Koz tasted more earthy, while Pitch was bitter. He didn't mind either taste though. The twins watched, eyes wide.  
"Jack." Koz started.  
"You are gonna be the death of us." Pitch finished, and Jack grinned.   
"Sounds like a hell of a way to go." He said, licking the rest of Koz's hand clean before kissing the both of them quickly. 

After the trio had rested, Koz went hunting, seeing as Pitch had already eaten, as he drank from Jack a third time that night. As the sun came up, Koz came home, soaked from the rain, but happy and fed. He even brought Jack a rabbit to cook, which he did so gratefully. He ate, then yawned, laying back against the blankets.   
"Bed time?" He asked, and Koz scooped him up, nodding.   
"Bed time ." He said, bringing him upstairs. Pitch followed, smiling. They all curled up in bed, falling asleep as the sun came up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins and Jack make a very important decision(and Pitch doesn't get jealous)!

Jack was the last to wake up, and only did so when Pitch kissed him. He blinked open his blue eyes and kissed back before pulling away.   
"I hope you brought me food. He mumbled as he sat up.   
"No, I did." Koz said as he walked in with what looked to be all new stuff.   
"I got fresh pork to cook on a fire and some of those spices you said you liked. I traded animal hides for all of this, and I got a bunch." He smiled. Jack smiled right back, standing in all his naked glory.   
"Wow! Thanks Koz! I'm gonna go cook right now! Im starving!" He said, taking it and going downstairs. He started a fire from the embers the previous night then cut himself off a chunk of meat to eat. He'd smoke the rest of it. 

Before Pitch could follow Jack downstairs Koz grabbed him.   
"We need to talk." He said. Pitch put his hands up and looked innocent.   
"He never told me no about taking blood." He said.   
"No, not that, though you had better watch what you take. Pitch, he's still human. He's gonna age and die some day. We have to convince him to take one of our forms so he can stay with us forever." He said. Pitch looked serious and nodded.   
"We need to talk to him soon." He agreed. Koz nodded and they both went downstairs to mouthwatering smells.  
"I could smell those spices on the way home, but they smell even better cooking." Koz said.   
"Want to try a bite?" He asked, making sure it was cooked all the way through before asking it off the stick and onto a pate he had stolen from the village. He offered it to Koz once it had cooled. He took a small bite and his eyes went wide.   
"That's pretty good!" He admitted. Not as good as raw, but still good." Jack laughed and ate his small meal, then suddenly Pitch was there with Jack's bowl from the well, full of water.   
"Thanks Pitch." He said, tipping it and taking a sip before finishing his meal.   
"You two look a little down tonight. Koz, go hunt if you want." He said. The beast shook his head.  
"We've got to talk, Jack." He said.   
"We are old Jack. Older than a lot of things. And we won't go anywhere. We are cursed to this earth until it dies. You are still mortal, and as much of a curse as immortality can be, we don't want to see you die." He said. Jack listened and frowned.   
"I-I don't... What can I do about that?" He asked.   
Pitch sat beside him, running his fingers through Jack's hair.   
"You can take one of our forms. We can change you." Pitch said, and Koz added quickly.  
"If that's what you wish. We won't force you."  
"Y-you mean, I could be a werewolf? Or a vampire?" He asked. He started to look a little excited.  
"What are some pros and cons?" He asked. Pitch laughed and started.   
"As a vampire you cannot touch direct sunlight. A little here and there won't hurt, but too much and you will die. You will have to hunt humans for blood, as their blood is much more potent and keeps us the healthiest. But, you will get a strength boost and a speed boost, plus all of your senses will be heightened." He said. Jack didn't like the sound of hunting people, but took it all into consideration anyway.  
"As a werewolf. You cannot escape changing on the full moon, and it gets harder to control yourself on those nights. Your appetite will grow to twice the size it is now, but as with a vampire, all my senses are heightened, especially hearing and smell, and you can go out during the day. It's hard at first, but after a few months you can change form at will. And like pitch you will be faster and stronger." Koz said. Jack looked thoughtful.   
"Do werewolves eat people?" He asked. Koz shook his head.   
"Some do, but I don't. I can survive on large game in the woods."   
"I don't want to hurt people. I hunted with the village men once though. I think a werewolf would suit me better." He admitted, and Pitch kissed his cheek.   
"I don't mind. You'll be a cute wolf." He said, smiling.   
"Will it hurt?" He asked Koz, and he looked upset.   
"The bite is excruciating at first, for about an hour, then until your body is used to it, the change hurts. It took me years to get used to it. But now it's like nothing." He said.   
"Can I have a few days to think?" He asked, and the twins nodded.   
"Of course." Pitch said, and Jack smiled.   
"Thanks. It's hard to think about such a big change."

Jack thought for a week, he had been with the twins for a month now, and he saw Koz under the effects of the full moon. It was kind of scary to see him so wild, but he would see Jack and instantly calm. The next night as they all woke up, Jack looked over at him and nodded.   
"I want to do it." He said.   
"I'm ready to become like you two." He added. Kozmotis looked at Pitch, who nodded.   
"Ok, Jack. I'm sorry in advance for the pain." He whispered, then took Jack's arm and bit into it to get his saliva flowing through Jack's veins. He flinched, but didn't make a sound. Not for a whole 5 minutes until the fire in his veins got too hot. Pitch and Kozmotis held him as still as they could while he thrashed and screamed. His eyes dilated and his teeth grew slightly sharper, but nothing else happened at first. Koz whined and ran his fingers through the writhing boy's hair, and Pitch just watched to make sure there were no complications. 

About 45 minutes in Jack's bones began to shift and he howled in pain as he was slowly transformed into a large white wolf. The twins had to let go and step back, but Jack just collapsed after, whimpering in his passed out state. Koz watched and waited, and when Jack finally opened his eyes, he looked up at him and gave a tired wag of his tail.   
"Hey, Jack." He said, running his hand across his head.   
"I'm so sorry it hurt so much." He said quietly, knowing it was hard to adapt to the loud sounds right away. Jack gave another wag and licked his arm. He slowly sat up, nearly yelping as his bones set, then looked at Pitch.  
"I knew you'd make a cute wolf." He smirked. Jack stood shakily, his entire body thrumming with pain, but he wanted to know what it was like to walk on paws. He stumbled off the bed, bumping into the wall, then suddenly he felt the hunger Koz had warned him about. He sniffed and was surprised that he smelled the food in his root cellar, though he shouldn't have been. He followed his nose, but couldn't open the front door. Pitch and Koz were by his side the whole time and let him out, only to watch as he collapsed and began to shift back. His howl turned into screams and the twins rushed to him to hold the sore boy close.   
"You didn't lie about the pain." He rasped, looking up at Koz.   
"Now please get me that food before I die." He added, and he complied with a small laugh. The bite on his arm was healed, just leaving a scar on pale skin. Pitch got him some water, and Jack gulped it and the food down greedily, then still wanted more. With the nourishment he felt his strength returning slightly and managed to sit up on his own and grab another wrap of bread and cheese.   
"You will shift unexpectedly like that until well into this coming afternoon. How are you coping with your new senses?" Koz asked.   
"Everything is really loud, and there are so many smells. It's hard to focus." He said, mouth full. Koz nodded, and Pitch rubbed his back, helping him to relax.  
"I really just want to rest." He admitted.   
"And so we will." Pitch said. Koz nodded, helping him to the living room to lay on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to fix a problem, but the twins don't like how he did it.

A couple of weeks had passed, and he had stopped shifting at random, and his pain was nearly gone when he chose to shift. Both the twins were impressed by how easily Jack adapted, and were now helping him hone his senses.   
"You've just gotta focus on one thing, that's how you listen. Once you have that, then you can open your ears to more sounds at once." Koz explained early one night as the sun set. Pitch came out, as the sun set behind the cabin, so he was protected by the shadow of their house. He looked on, smiling as Jack nodded, listening intently.   
"Well, Pitch is right behind us." He said, turning to smile at him.   
"And the owl behind our house is waking up." He said. He focused in front of him and he saw Koz tensed up and looking into the woods.   
"Hunters!" He whispered, grabbing Jack and pulling him into the house. Pitch followed closely after, making sure the door was locked.   
"Upstairs!" He hissed at them. Jack was confused.   
"Can't you just scare them off?" He asked, and Koz shook his head.   
"They aren't hunters like you know. They are looking for us. They have it in their heads that all werewolves and vampires are bad, and they want to rid the world of them. They know our weaknesses." He said. Jack looked alarmed.  
"What? You have more weaknesses?"  
"Yes. If I am pierced through the heart by a wooden stake or touched by a cross or holy water then I could die." Pitch said.   
"For us it's silver. Silver poisons werewolves, and severe wounds that damage us internally can kill us. It takes a lot that way, but it can happen." Koz said. Jack was nearly shaking, and the twins gathered him up and consoled him.   
"They can't get in, nor can they burn down the house, I've warded it, but we may be stuck in here until they need to stop into town for food. We need to lie low for a while." Pitch said. Jack looked up at him worriedly.   
"But we have to eat. Can't we trick them?" He asked. He looked over to the boarded up window as he suddenly heard the voices. He was stop scared to focus until now.   
"Think there are any here?" One man asked. He had a strange accent that Jack couldn't place. It was not smooth like the twins. He recognized their accents as English, as manny new settlers had it. Suddenly the hunter's lumbering steps could be heard loud and clear. How could he have missed that? He heard smaller lighter footsteps as well. He gulped nervously. There was no reply, but the man continued, the trio listening in quietly

"Sandy, there must be someone or something here! Look at worn ground. And I know I saw paw prints in mud!" The large man said. He was over six feet tall and had white hair and beard, a red coat and black hat. He wore worn brown pants and black boots and carried two blades made of silver. There was a second man too. Much shorter and wore yellows and browns, making him look much like a little round sun. The little man, Sandy as he had been called, looked around once more, then shook his head. As many obvious indications that the monsters lived there, he felt no evil or malice in the air. He felt a sense of love, like a family. He'd killed countless of these monsters in the past, but somehow this area, these particular monsters did not send up red flags. He and North had made up a language for the mute little man, and he told him he didn't want to bother here.   
"What do you mean? We must kill them!" He said, but the little man shook his head once more, then looked up.   
'If they attack the village in the east, then we will kill them. Let's wait it out.'  
"Wait it out? But what if they wait too! Attack when we go?" The big man asked.   
'We wait, North.' Sandy signed. North sighed and nodded.   
"Fine, just this time, but I know you will be wrong."

The twins deemed it safe after about 20 minutes of silence, and they all crept downstairs.   
"What do you smell, Jack?" Koz asked, and Jack sniffed.   
"Sweat... Leather and metal... And the forest." He said.   
"No poisons or anything strange except the hunters." He said. Koz sniffed and nodded.   
"Good. Let's go find food. I'm sorry Pitch, but you will have to travel a little farther to find food tonight." He said. His twin looked annoyed, but nodded. He could avoid the hunters, but he didn't want to put Jack in harm's way.   
"I'll be back soon. You two be safe." Pitch said, then kissed them both before walking off. Koz stripped and shifted, and Jack followed his lead. He was a bit smaller than Koz in this form, but still larger than s regular wolf. He let Koz take the lead as they headed the opposite way of the village in search for large prey.

They all met back a few hours later, and the wolves changed shape.   
"Catch anything?" Pitch asked, and Jack nodded.   
"I finally made a kill! It was a deer!" He said excitedly. He had let his instincts take over so he didn't feel as bad, and Koz ruffled his hair.  
"He's a natural." He said, picking up their clothes. Jack went to the well and gulped down some water before following the twins inside. They curled up together on the couch, the twins talking safety as Jack listened. He nodded and agreed to everything they said, but he had a plan in his head too. As the sun rose, the trio headed upstairs to bed, and Jack waited until they were both asleep and he snuck out, pulling on a pair of doeskin pants that he had swiped from the village a few days before he had been changed. The white pants from the ceremony had been destroyed by him as they were not meant for the use Jack had put them through. He walked to the village and took a deep breath, sneaking behind the houses and found the two strange men from the previous night.   
"E-excuse me?" He called quietly. Sandy heard right away, and spotted Jack. He knew immediately that he was not a normal boy, but walked over anyway.   
"I have a message. I'm one of the werewolves from the forest, and I want to let you know, that we mean no harm. I promise we will not touch anyone from the village, also tell them that there no longer needs to be a sacrifice for the vampire. He will hunt elsewhere. This village is safe." He said.   
"And I'll make sure no one he drinks from dies." Jack said. Sandy stared at him wide eyed, then looked confused. Never had he had any monster speak to him like this. This young werewolf had so much hope in his eyes that his words would keep conflict at bay, that Sandy found himself smiling and nodding. He would get North to tell the village. He knew he was right about what he had felt by the abandoned cottage in the forest.

"You didn't kill him!?" North shouted, and Sandy glared at him, telling him once more what happened. The big man sighed and shook his head.   
"I will tell, but if villagers still want monsters dead, I will kill them by myself." He said. He had everyone gather around and told them. Almost everyone cheered, but a few looked unsure.   
"We will give it a week!" One man shouted.   
"If anyone is attacked within the week, I want you to kill them." He added. North nodded, and Sandy nodded as well. 

Jack walked back into the house, only to be grabbed by a furious Kozmotis.   
"What the fuck were you thinking?" He snarled, pinning him to the nearest wall.   
"Pitch and I have been worried sick! What were you doing!?" He snarled. Jack shrunk back as much as he could, eyes wide and scared. Never before had the twins been angry at him.  
"I-I talked to one of the hunters. G-gave him a message. I stopped the sacrifices and told them we wouldn't hurt anyone from that village." He said. Koz just grew more furious.   
"You voluntarily talked to a hunter!? You could've been killed!" He snarled, his grip on Jack's arms painful now. Tears slipped down Jack's cheeks and he tried to pull away.  
"I was just trying to help!" He shouted. Pitch was watching from the top of the stairs. Too much sunlight streamed through the windows into the main floor, so he couldn't come down.  
"What would we have done if you were killed? We love you Jack, we don't want to lose you!" He said, and Jack finally managed to get out of his grip.   
"I know how to take care of myself!" He snapped, still crying.   
"And they gave us a week to prove we won't attack. So we have a free period for a week, you are welcome!" He added, then ran out the door, shifting mid stride, not caring if his pants were destroyed. He ran blindly on, needing to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are rough, but it gets patched up. For a little while at least. 
> 
> I want to remind everyone that I have no beta reader, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!

As darkness fell Jack stopped. He had run miles from the cabin, only stopping for a drink here and there and to relieve himself. He sat down and stared into the darkening forest from the way he came. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, so when a twig snapped behind him, he jumped, coming face to face with a frightened raccoon. He realized how hungry he was, but the animal was up in a tree faster than he had time to process his hunger. He whined and stood once more, walking along, head and tail drooping. He walked aimlessly for a while until he was suddenly tackled by a familiar blackish-brown wolf with worried golden eyes. He was pinned and his face was licked thoroughly before Koz changed. Jack followed suit, wincing. His muscles were tired after all the running he did. Pitch was watching from a small distance, not wanting to be in the way if a fight broke out.  
"What do you want?" Jack asked bitterly, still mad he was yelled at earlier. Sure what he did was stupid as hell, but he had helped.  
"What do you think we want?" He said, looking surprised that Jack was still feeling bitter.  
"We want you home with us." Pitch added, stepping forward. Jack pushed Koz off and sniffled.  
"It sure didn't seem like it." He muttered, and Koz deflated.  
"Jack, I'm sorry. I was just so scared earlier that I lashed out in anger. What you did was stupid, but I never should've done what I did." He said sincerely. Jack looked up, wanting to run into the twins' embrace and let it all go back to normal, but he was still mad.  
"You hurt me!" He said, pointing to the bruises left on his arms from Koz' tight grip on him back at the cabin. The bruises were fading quickly with his new ability to heal, but that wasn't the point. His lover had hurt him.  
"All I was doing was trying to help, and you just screamed at me!"  
"I was scared! What else was I supposed to do knowing you could've been killed!?" Koz snarled.  
"You could've asked where I had been then talked to me instead of attacking me!" Jack spat back. Pitch sighed and stepped between them.  
"Let's go home. We can discuss this later." He said. Jack glared at him too. "Why didn't you stop him?" He asked. Pitch looked surprised.  
"You know Jack. I didn't stop him. I'm sorry. Even though I couldn't have gone into the sunny living room, I could've said something. I'm sorry Jack." He said. Jack sighed and nodded.  
"Thanks. Let's go home, but I'll leave again if there is any more shouting." He said, starting to walk back. Pitch followed, and Koz sighed, knowing he messed up, but followed as well.

Back at the cabin, Jack went in and sat on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. Kozmotis watched, then sighed and walked forward.  
"Thank you for helping us, Jack. You made the hunters leave us alone, though, they still may come back." He said. Jack looked up through his bangs, but said nothing.  
"Jack, please! I'm sorry I hurt you. I love you." He said, his voice getting a desperate tone to it. Pitch watched, and Jack finally sighed. He gave in to his heart and with tears in his eyes, he ran over to Koz, hugging him.  
"It's ok. I-I shouldn't have run away." He said, the tears falling. Pitch smiled and joined the hug.  
"There, now it's all sorted out." He said. He hated to see the two he loved most fighting.  
"Can we go hunt now? I'm hungry." Jack said, wiping his tears. Koz nodded, kissing him.  
"I'll meet you two back here." Pitch said, giving them each a kiss.

The hunt was successful even though Jack wasn't at his best from his emotions being on high all day. They headed home and Pitch was there, looking around the outside of the cabin for any traps that may have been set by the hunters.  
"It's all clear for traps. It seems they are truly keeping their word." Pitch said, and Koz nodded.  
"Good."  
Jack went inside and flopped on the couch. He was still naked, seeing as when he ran away he ripped his pants shifting. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered up, then yawned. The twins watched, and smiled. He was so cute.  
"I'm still kind of upset, but I want cuddles. Maybe it will make me feel better." Jack said, and the twins took the opportunity. Koz picked him up and brought him upstairs, and Pitch followed, making sure his brother didn't trip on the blanket. Hey all laid in the bed, Jack between his lovers, and he sighed blissfully. He was right, it made him feel much better to he held by his two lovers.  
"Thanks for loving me, even if we all make mistakes once in a while." He said, closing his eyes and smiled. Koz kissed the top of his head and Pitch kissed his shoulder.  
Jack tipped his head to the side as an automatic reaction, giving more room for kisses. Pitch obliged, trailing kisses up and down the smooth skin. Koz looked jealous, so he leaned in and began to kiss Jack's chest, making the boy shiver under all the attention.  
"Guys, not now." He said, his tone breathless. The twins both smirked against his skin, but Jack wiggled away, pouting.  
"I'm serious! Not now! I'm still upset. I need a while." He said, looking at his lap. Koz pulled him close and nuzzled his neck, marking him with his scent, and Pitch nuzzled the other side.  
"Ok, just cuddling it is then." Pitch said, and Koz nodded. As the sun began to rise, Jack and the twins fell asleep, but Jack jolted awake shortly after. Something wasn't right. He snuck downstairs and peeked out the window to see the white bearded hunter dropping a rather large bag into the well, then leaving. He growled, and slipped outside, sniffing as he did. He smelled something very strong and familiar, but something he hadn't had in a while. Garlic.  
"No! That will make Pitch sick! Maybe even kill him!" He gasped, then ran back inside.  
"Koz! Pitch! T-the hunter! The big one!" He shouted as he ran up the stairs where the twins were sitting up alarmed.  
"Something wasn't right! I could feel it! So I went to look and the big hunter was dumping garlic into our well! It's poisoned for Pitch!" He said, just about on the verge of tears.  
"He didn't listen! H-he broke the agreement! B-but I didn't see the other one, maybe he doesn't know..." He said, looking ready to take off again. The twins grabbed him and kept him pinned.  
"Tonight we will go look. Go see if we can talk to them." Koz said, and Jack nodded, sniffling.  
"Well, you will. You've spoken to him before." Koz said.  
"But we will be right there with you." He added, nuzzling him. Jack nodded, obviously very upset about this. How could they fix that? Would they have to build another well?  
"Get some sleep, Jack. Don't worry about it." Pitch said, and Jack nodded, snuggling close to the twins, wanting their comfort. Jack felt that it was his fault, but he said nothing, noticing both the twins were nearly asleep. His mind kept wandering. What if a fight broke out? What if one of them was killed? What if there were more traps? He finally fell into an uneasy sleep, having terrible dreams all day long until the twins woke him that evening. He didn't know if he was ready for what could lay ahead.


End file.
